Linked
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Sebelum tubuhku tak bisa bergerak lagi... sebelum degup jantungku tak terdengar lagi. Untuk selamanya, di sampingku. Selamanya di sisiku. Aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu... Warnings inside, please R&R Sankyuu


**Warnings:**

**Shounen-Ai, belum bisa melepaskan OOC dan segala keerroran Author yang ber**_**pen name**_** Kagami Aika ini. Disarankan membaca fic ini sambil memutar lagu 'Proof of Life'.... Bisa dicari sendiri kalau yang belum punya -digaplok-**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Proof of Life', Kagamine Rin-Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sebelum tubuhku tak bisa bergerak lagi... sebelum degup jantungku tak terdengar lagi. Untuk selamanya, di sampingku. Selamanya di sisiku. Aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu...**

**.**

**Title:**

**~ Linked ~**

**.**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

* * *

_**Kau yang tersayang, kau yang kukasihi. Biarkan aku menyampaikannya padamu. Lagu perpisahan ini...**_

**.**

**.**

_The voice of winds heralds winter  
Straining my ears to it, I tremble  
Next to you, I see your white breath  
It looks freezing_

_It's time of year for life to wither again  
And eagerly wait for the next spring  
I listen to the spiral of life  
In the light sprouting out like a bud  
_

Hei, Sasuke. Bisakah kau dengar suara salju itu? Perlahan turun, menumpuk dan menyamarkan jalanan hingga putih yang terlihat. Lihatlah pepohonan tanpa daun itu seakan membuat langit retak. Lihatlah matahari itu, yang pernah kau bandingkan keindahannya dengan helaian rambut pirangku dan birunya langit yang memantul di bola mataku, sedang bersembunyi di balik awan yang terhampar. Memancarkan suasana yang sunyi dan sepi. Putih yang kelabu.

Aku menoleh padamu yang duduk setia di sampingku. Kupandang dirimu yang sedikit gemetar oleh dinginnya suhu udara. Bisa kulihat kepulan asap dari mulutmu. Kutatap kau khawatir, bagaimana 'kan jadinya nanti? Menangkap pandanganku, kau malah menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Mendekatkannya di depan bibirmu. Meniupkan napas hangatmu, melingkupi tanganku yang serasa membeku. Tersenyum, menyebarkan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahumu. Semakin menguatkan keinginanku bertemu dengan sang musim semi. Tidak, aku tidak membenci musim dingin ini. Justru aku akan merindukannya. Di saat inilah, semua terlihat bersih dan suci, sebelum saatnya mereka lahir kembali di kehangatan tangan musim semi. Menunggu dengan sabar. Tanpa warna, tanpa kebisingan. Memberi waktu istirahat bagi makhluk hidup lainnya.

**.**

**.**

_Knowing I'm fated to rust away,  
I desperately wish yet to live  
I still wanna sing  
_

Hei, Sasuke. Waktu tak pernah berhenti dari pekerjaannya memutar roda waktu. Berputar dan berputar, terus menerus mengalir tanpa ampun. Aku dan kau, kita sudah tahu akan hal itu dan kita masih terus berjalan. Walaupun begitu, kita masih mencoba berjalan melawan arus lingkaran kehidupan yang deras.

Sebisa mungkin menerjang badai salju yang mungkin akan datang nanti. Bertahan hanya dengan kaki yang menopang tubuh ini. Berpegangan erat agar tak terbawa tamparan anginnya serta dinginnya yang semakin membeku.

Aku masih mau dan ingin bertahan... bersamamu...

**.**

**.**

_I hope to make __my__ mark on the world  
Proof that I did live..._

Aku terus memikirkannya, bagaimana caranya mengukir diriku dalam hatimu. Bukti aku hidup dalam kenangan-kenanganmu. Salah satu rencana atas keegoisanku padamu.

Aku ingin menjejakkan kakiku di jalan bersalju itu, hingga jejaknya terpeta dalam. Biarkan abadi dalam tumpukan salju itu. Akan kutinggalkan di dunia kita berdua, Sasuke. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menginginkannya, membuatmu hancur karenaku.

**.**

**.**

_I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, at this moment  
Let me still smile happily...next to you  
I wanna sing more heartwarming songs_

Tapi tahukah kau, Sasuke? Kusadari satu hal yang pasti di paling dasar hatiku, aku tak mau memberikan kesedihan padamu. Karena itu, kumohon... biarkan aku tersenyum di sampingmu. Agar bahagia dan rasa hangat ini kau dapatkan pula.

Tolong biarkan aku tertawa lepas di dekapan salju ini. Menghangatkan diri kita, tak peduli seberapa dinginnya udara. Untuk saat ini...

**.**

**.**

_Having over wintered a few times,  
I finally realized what this feeling was  
I had no chance to tell it to you  
But I believe our souls are linked straight  
_

Salju telah turun berkali-kali, Sasuke... dan aku akhirnya menyadarinya... aku berpikir dan merasakan lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan... bahwa aku ingin menjadi egois sekali lagi. Aku ingin kembali menjadi tokoh antagonis yang merebut hatimu. Aku kembali ingin meninggalkan jejakku di jalanan bersalju ini, di duniamu—dunia kita.

Akan ingin menghancurkanmu karenanya. Akan kutinggalkan kau rusak perlahan, hingga tak tersisa. Tapi, Sasuke... lagi-lagi aku tidak sanggup, aku tak bisa... aku sudah tahu aku tak bisa. Karena itulah sebagai gantinya aku hanya bisa berharap dan ingin percaya bahwa kita saling terhubung satu sama lain. Tak peduli ada tembok es yang tak bisa rusak menghalangi kita... karena ada benang tak kasat mata yang tetap menghubungkannya.

**.**

**.**

_I can't see anything but darkness...  
_

_I can't hear anything at all...  
I'm scared...  
I feel painful...  
I'm lonely...  
_

Meskipun begitu, aku tak dapat menghindarinya... rasa-rasa itu. mengetahui benang takdirku mulai merapuh.

Aku takut.

Aku marah.

Aku merasa sakit.

Aku sedih.

Aku kesepian.

**.**

**.**

_Despite everything is withering  
Your gentle smile stays in me  
I'm taking it with me..._

Ah! Ya... tidak apa-apa. Ada kau Sasuke. Ada kau disampingku. Walaupun bunga di musim semi belum mekar, dengan senyum lembutmu aku akan mekar memenuhi tanah beku ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya hati ini...

**.**

**.**

_Please keep singing heartwarming songs  
Even if you are despaired of loneliness  
Don't forget that I'll be always around you  
You'll never ever be alone  
_

Aku memang merasa sedikit sendu. Pahit dan manis ini sudah bercampur. Karena itu Sasuke, cukup aku yang merasakannya. Aku tidak mau itu kau. Jangan paksa aku menghadiahkanmu kesunyian. Jangan biarkan kau merasa sepi. Kuatkan hati untuk hidupmu. Aku ingin kau hidup. Aku ingin kau terus berjalan maju. Melewati jalan yang telah kita langkahi.

Satu hal yang kupinta darimu... Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Sehingga aku tak akan merasa khawatir karenanya. Bisakah kau berjanji, Sasuke? Berjanjilah untuk yakin pada dirimu. Yakin pada diriku.

Kau tidak sendiri...

Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri. Aku ada disini. Kau bisa menemukanku. Aku akan menyampaikannya berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi... sampai pesan itu sampai kepadamu. Sampai tepat ke tujuanku. Hatimu, Sasuke. Biarkan aku menyampaikannya.

**.**

**.**

_I'm not lonely because I have you  
I feel your warm hands holding me  
I can't hear anything but I feel,  
Through your fingers... your heart  
_

Bila kau bertanya apakah aku kesepian, maka jawaban pasti dariku adalah 'tidak'. Ada kau disisiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sangat. Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi. Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku tidak mendengarmu. Tapi aku merasakanmu. Ungkapan perasaanmu mengalir melalui jari-jarimu yang menyentuhku dengan lembut. Aku dapat merasakan setiap hurufnya, Sasuke... berdetak seiring jantungku. Kata-kata itu...

_**"I love you."**_

'Aku mencintaimu...'

**.**

**.**

_I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, at this moment  
Let me sing with you more  
I wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yet  
I'll dedicate a farewell song to you  
Before I depart this life, I wanna tell you  
_

Karena itu biarkan aku menyanyikan lagu bahagia ini, untuk terakhir kalinya. Lagu perpisahan yang hangat, hanya untukmu. Biarkan aku melantunkan kata-kata dalam syair bernada. Biarkan aku menyampaikan hati terdalam ini kepadamu. Sebelum tubuhku tak bisa bergerak lagi... sebelum degup jantungku tak terdengar lagi. Untuk selamanya, di sampingku. Selamanya, di sisiku. Aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu...

_**Thank you...**_

'Terima kasih...'

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****...**

**Pertama-tama, maaf untuk Uzukaze touru**** (bila kamu baca fic yang satu ini), bukannya buat sekuel dari 'Happy Ending', malah buat songfic kayak gini (Oh iya, ini termasuk songfic ga sih?). Maaf sekali lagi buat touru... aku belum dapat **_**feel**_**nya. Jadinya, macet di tengah jalan. Mohon saya dimaafkan -dogeza-**

**Yak! Seperti biasa saya minta ****saran dan kritik yang membangunnya. Terima kasih sebelum dan sesudahnya X3\**

**Salam hangat,**

**~Kagami Aika~  
**


End file.
